Lady Scarlett's Adventure
by Sarah.Black97
Summary: What happens when a nobody turns into a somebody? Lady Scarlett started as a child running away from things unknown but then she turns into the biggest female detective known to the world. How does she cope with the pressure? Can she? L/OC BB/OC


It was so cold. It was raining and I was so cold. I kept walking because I knew it was the only thing I could do. My soaked through clothes clung to my body making me even colder than before. I finally saw it in the distance. The building that I knew was going to save my life. Wammy's house.

As I got closer to the gates I felt a bit scared. What would he do? Would he let me stay? I hope so.

I got to the gates but they were closed. I looked around trying to find another way in. There was a small opening in the gate barely big enough for me to pass through. I passed through the gates but there was a small piece of wire that cut into my leg. I screamed as it cut deeper into my leg whilst I got through the gates, with my leg bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Which there probably wasn't. Luckily I knew how to stop the bleeding because I had seen my mum do it many times. I ripped a bit of my shirt off and wrapped it tightly around my leg as well as mopping up some of the blood.

When I reached the door, I felt so drained and tired that I was barely able to ring the bell. I lay on the floor trying to stay awake until someone opened the door but darkness was taking over and the last thing I saw was a small figure opening the door.

When I opened my eyes again, I looked around the room I was in. It was big and spacious, the room was painted white and it had a lot of medical equipment. I was in a hospital. So I didn't get to Wammy's house? I looked to the right and saw an old looking man dozing on the chair next to me. I wondered who this was. Could it be? I hoped so, very much, but I had learned not to hope because all it brings is unhappiness and disappointment. I then turned my head to the left and nearly screamed. A boy with huge grey eyes and really messy hair was sitting, his face an inch away from mine.

"Who are you?!" i scream-whispered remembering the man on my other side. He just titled his head to the side. "Why does it matter?" he said, still looking at me as if he'd never seen anyone else in his whole life.

"Because its common courtesy to say your name and because I want to know the name of the person who saved me." i looked away and blushed.

The boy scratched the back of his head and I could've sworn I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "Well I'm not going to tell you my name. I don't see the need to. How do you know it was me who saved you? I'm just waiting here for Watari to wake up." He glared at me, stubborn boy.

I looked at him in disbelief. Why does he have to be so difficult! I'm being friendly and all he does is throw it back in my face. If that's how he wants it then fine. That's how it going to be. I turned around the other way but realized that my leg was hurting. A lot. I moved my hand down so I could touch my leg and I felt a bandage on it and around my stomach and chest. I touched my face and felt a couple of bandages there too. I sighed and looked at the ceiling trying not to remember what had happened the night before. Suddenly I heard Watari move in his seat. I turned my head that way and tried to smile at him. He smiled back and looked behind me at the weird boy and nodded. The boy stood up and walked out of the door, leaving me and Watari alone. He looked down at me and started checking my bandages. He renewed the bandages across my stomach, chest and leg and he took off the ones on my face. "Welcome to Wammy's house, dear. I am the owner of this orphanage, otherwise known as Wammy. May I ask you what your name is?" he kindly said. I felt at ease with this man and knew at once that he was Wammy and that he could be trusted.

"My name is Michelle Daniels"

Wammy got his notebook out and wrote it down. "Do you know your birthday?" he smiled kindly.

"My birthday is on the 12 of August 1980. And I'm an only child because my father didn't want any other children after he saw me" I said looking down at my fingers as I felt tears in my eyes. I knew that I had to be brave if I wanted to be part of Wammy's house, so I tried thinking of happy things, like my dog Scarlett. She was a cocker spaniel and she was the sweetest animal I had ever met! She had died when my dad kicked her too hard and it broke her neck. When dad went off to work mum and I buried her in the back garden, and then I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Wammy put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. It felt like such a fatherly move that I burst into tears.

"Shhh, Michelle, it'll be okay. I promise" he whispered rubbing my back in circles.

After what felt like a couple of hours, I stopped crying and I sat back onto the bed. "Sorry" I mumbled, looking at my hands again. "It's okay, dear, everyone here had a rough time, so don't worry about it" he smiled kindly. I smiled back and suddenly I had an idea.

"Could I change my name? I'd like to start a new life so I would like a different name please" I asked politely, trying not to sound rude. Wammy looked at me, and nodded, crossing out my name on the sheet of paper. "What would you like your new name to be?"

"I would like to be called Scarlett" I smiled as I remembered my dog, and vowed to myself that I'll never let anyone kick me down, physically or metaphorically. –

"And that is the story of how I got to Wammy's house" I said, grinning at all the disappointed faces looking back at me.

"But, pwease Lady Scarlett" a girl with huge blue eyes and the most adorable face ever.

"Allyson, don't give me the eyes!" I pleaded, knowing that I wouldn't be able to say no for long. Allyson was like a daughter to me, as were many of the children at Wammy's. I had been living here for nearly 15 years and have seen, felt, heard and experienced many things during those years, none of which I regret. This is my story, of how I became Lady Scarlett, the best female detective in the world.

_A/N: Thank you for reading this story. This is my first Death Note fic, and I have been toying with the idea of this story for a while. I hope you like it, and please review, especially with constructive criticism because it will help my writingJ . _


End file.
